Red Roses and Blue Boats
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: "We need ammunition. Can anyone please help us?" All the other countries said no to the Allies, except for one. "I'll... I'll do it, I'll help..." The youngest country in the world, Rosailand, had just signed Death's Contract. There will be no mercy for her now. A twist in World War 2. Rated for blood and death.


Rosailand had finally decided that she was a country. She had declared it to her older brother, Madagascar, and he encouraged her to declare independence. She had smiled happily and told the chief of her land to get some papers to make it official.

After she had declared independence from Madagascar, nothing dramatic happened between the two. There were no wars, no hate-filled words, they just talked normally like Rosailand had never declared her independence from her brother.

One day, in the middle of World War 2, Madagascar suggested that she should go to one of the world meetings. The little island nation asked what a meeting was and he told her it was a place where countries go to make sure that everyone is alright. He didn't lie and made sure to tell her that the meetings were long and filled with glares, but it was worth the peace in the end... well, to some countries at least.

"Mada, why are the countries fighting?" questioned the wide-eyed girl as she stared up at him. Her eyes were dark brown with a trace of red in them, matching the color of her skirt.

"For money. For glory. For the people's well being. For many, many reasons."

That day, they were walking into the meeting building, anticipating stares from the other countries. When they walked into the meeting room, a country with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at the girl with interest.

"Looks like you brought your little sister along, oui Madagascar?" Madagascar glared at the Frenchman. He wasn't particularly fond of the nation, but he was one of the few that paid attention to him and his sister.

"Yes," he replied curtly before sitting down on one of the chairs in the meeting room. Rosailand followed his example and sat on the chair next to her brother. She looked across the table and saw an assortment of nations. All of them looked stunning, but the best looking ones were in two little groups.

One group held five while the other held three. The nation noticed that all of them were male and glaring at the other group with hatred and disgust. A blonde with green eyes and large eyebrows was scowling at a blue-eyed man in a military uniform. A little man wearing a blue military outfit was cowering behind the blue-eyed man while the one with black hair and brown eyes just stared at the other team. She saw a tall man wearing glasses behind the green-eyed nation and a man with brown hair standing beside him. She saw the man that had spoken to them standing beside the brown-haired man with a weird smile on his face. And behind them all, was a very tall man wearing a white scarf and a menacing smile.

The air was filled with dread as they both tried to stare-down each other and it scared Rosailand a lot. She had never seen nations fighting other nations before, so this was a new experience for her.

Someone coughed loudly. It wasn't an innocent one, but a demanding one. All of the nations looked at a blonde man who held a gun in his right hand and a bunch of files in his other one. He was glaring at the two hostile teams with disapproval glinting in his eyes.

"Everyone shut up and sit down! The meeting has started." Everyone did as he said and stared at him impatiently.

"Britain has requested that he should start with the discussion." The man with the bushy eyebrows nodded to him and stood up.

"Thank you Switzerland," he said in an airy tone," I would like to discuss about the war we are having." Rosailand heard her brother groan softly and mutter something about a war gaining too much popularity. She glanced at him curiously before turning her attention back to the talker.

"We need a bit more ammunition for our Ally troops. Would anyone please spare us some?" Bursts of outrage and laughter came from everywhere.

"No way are you dragging us into your war!"

"You didn't see ME asking for help in my civil war!"

"There's no way I'll, like, give you ammunition unless you, like, pay for it!"

"That is weak, Engrand-san."

"Our troops don't need ammunition!" England glanced at the blonde that was wearing glasses.

"Yes we do America," he cleared his throat and spoke louder than all the rest," If you don't mind, could you just tell us your answer?!" A few nations have quieted down, but most of them were complaining among themselves.

Suddenly, a shot rang through the air.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" snarled Switzerland. Everyone was quiet, but there were still a few whispers. Madagascar took Rosailand's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze when he saw how frightened she was. She was staring at all the countries as if they were all insane (well, they probably** are**, but we can't let Rosailand know that, hmm?)

After Switzerland had calmed down, he looked at England.

"You may proceed."

"Now, will you help us?" A chorus of no's echoed around the room, with no yes' to be heard. Rosailand scoped around and saw resentment on everyone's faces. Mada scowled at the five countries while the team of three glared hatefully and barely concealed the smiles of triumph on their faces (except for the one in the blue military suit; he was just confused).

"... I'll help," said a quiet voice. Rosailand's eyes widened as she realized that it was her own. Everyone stared at the tiny nation in amusement and confusion. One country even giggled. Madagascar gaped at his little sister.

"You? YOU are the only one who'll help us?" asked England with a bit of resentment. The young nation nodded her head without thinking. On the outside, she was calm and collected, while on the inside, she was having a major freak out.

_'The fuck are you doing?! You'll die! Germany and Japan will BOMB YOU ALIVE! Take it back TAKE IT BACK!' _screamed her common sense.

**_'No, everything will be alright,'_** her intuition replied,'_** The Allies will protect you. Let me help you.'**_

_'Won't Mada be mad?'_ asked her emotional side.

**'We won't be able to take the strain! Take it back!'** her people chorused.

Rosailand listened to her intuition. Don't forget that she was still young; she was naïve and always believed in happy endings.

She believed that she that everyone would help her.

$%$#$%

After the meeting, Madagascar freaked out and told her to take it back.

She didn't; she kept her word and started making ammunition for her allies. The Axis were not happy with her. Not one bit. They made it clear to her by destroying her house when she was gone. All that was left was a black crater and a few piles of debris. Mada had been horrified and decided to house Rosailand in Madagascar while he told the Allies the situation.

Rosailand was in the living room when it happened. She was sipping some tea that England had given her. The teacup was hot to the touch and burned her hands when she touched certain areas. The tea she was drinking tasted bittersweet and tiny bits of herbs swirled along the cup's edges. It relaxed her and brought her thoughts off of the war.

The tiny nation felt something warm trickling down her stomach. She assumed that it was some tea and grabbed a leaf from a nearby potted plant. She brushed the leaf against the cup to capture any trickles of liquid, but when she looked at the leaf, there was nothing on it.

Rosailand looked at her stomach and dropped her teacup. A gasp escaped from her lips as she saw the smear of blood on her yellow shirt. The nation covered her stomach with her hand and ran towards her brother's room. She tried to scream his name, but found out that she could not; shock had taken over her senses. All that she could do was run.

But not even that was allowed for the young nation as agony blossomed from her stomach and crippled her whole body. She silently screamed in fright and pain as her body began to shut down immediately.

Madagascar opened the door to his room and looked around deliriously. "Rosa?" he asked in a drowsy voice. He looked down.

His eyes widened when he saw his sister writhing in agony as she silently screamed. Her eyes were screwed shut as she kicked around wildly. Mada crouched beside her and saw her wound.

Rosailand had been bombed.

!%$*((^^&$$^$%

Rosailand died after a few hours of agony ripping into her. Her country had been bombed by a nuclear bomb, destroying her whole island and all it's inhabitants. Madagascar was the only one who was at her funeral because the Allies were too busy with the war. He is one of the only nations that still remembered her and her idiotic efforts.

They were both a victim of war and circumstance.

! $#%$^%&&^

**_Another angst fic._**

**_I'll be updating 'Rotting Coins' soon._**

**_'I do not own Hetalia.'_**


End file.
